Hero
A hero is a computer-controlled party NPC accessed by owning the Guild Wars Nightfall campaign, or the Guild Wars Eye of the North expansion pack. Unlike henchmen, a hero is customizable by the player, including the hero's weapons, armor, and most importantly the hero's secondary profession and skills. Each player can add up to 3 heroes to their party. There is no limit to the number of heroes that can be recruited, but the quests to recruit certain heroes (such as Acolyte Jin and Acolyte Sousuke) during the Nightfall storyline are mutually exclusive. However, upon completing the final mission (Abaddon's Gate) the 3 additional heroes that were not chosen can be recruited by talking to them in the Throne of Secrets and taking their quests, which require no more than speaking to a related NPC. In addition to the customizability, players are able to command their heroes to "attack", "defend" and "stay back". They may even take their heroes with them to PvP in a new form of competitive mission called Hero Battle. List of heroes Currently, there are a total of 15 heroes from Nightfall and 10 from Eye of the North. By storyline progression The heroes are listed in order of recruitment as one progresses through the storyline: : #At the Throne of Secrets, you can get quests to gain any Nightfall hero (except Razah, Olias and Zenmai) that you haven't recruited yet. #Heroes can also be unlocked in PvP by faction (3000 or 6000 depending on hero). #The choice to recruit either Margrid the Sly or Master of Whispers is mandatory in order to progress in the Nightfall campaign, however recruiting the other hero is optional. #For Goren and Norgu, during the quest Brains or Brawn, read the dialogue carefully; select the hero that you do not want. By profession A list of the available heroes by profession: : #Also requires Prophecies. #Also requires Factions. Recruiting a hero Heroes can be recruited throughout the Nightfall and Eye of the North storylines by completing specific quests. Some heroes are mandatory to advance the storyline, others are not. When recruiting a hero through a quest, that hero becomes available for the character who completed the quest. The hero will also be unlocked for your PvP characters to use in Hero Battles. Most heroes are recruited through the primary quests of the Nightfall storyline, but some can also be recruited from side quests. Sometimes the player needs to select between two heroes, but after completing the final mission of the storyline the player will have access to quests to gain the missing heroes. Forming a party with a hero After recruiting one or more heroes you may add those heroes to your party when in a town or outpost. If your party has room for more party members, the party window will have an interface button to add heroes to the party. Each player may add up to three heroes at a time. You can also use the Party List to add and kick heroes. Heroes are allowed everywhere where the party can be joined by henchmen, including Guild vs Guild and Hero's Ascent. In addition, heroes are also allowed in the Realms of the Gods and the Elite Missions. Developing and customizing a hero Experience and Level Heroes in a party gain experience and levels, just as a player character does. If a hero's level is lower than the level of the player whose hero it is, the hero gains a larger amount of experience from each kill than a player normally does (5x the normal amount). Heroes in the party also gain experience for missions and quests that the player completes. For the sake of experience calculation for the players, heroes count as regular party members. In addition to the regular hit points, energy and attribute points, the heroes also gain better armor when they advance in levels. The heroes also gain the extra 30 attribute points by reaching certain levels. They gain the first 15 when advancing to level 10 and the rest when advancing to level 15. Note that heroes can, contrary to the official guide, have a higher level than the player. This usually only happens in certain rare circumstances; e.g. either when the hero starts at a higher level than the player, or when the hero is close to leveling due to a quest reward. Heroes can also gain a higher level if they manage to kill enemies while the player is too far to gain experience from those enemies. Heroes do not gain experience while dead. Note that accepting quest rewards can be used to quickly level-up your lower level heroes. Be sure to have the heroes that need the experience in your party when accepting the reward. Attributes In your Skills and Attributes panel (open by default with 'K') you can see icons for all heroes that you have in your party. By clicking on the icon of a certain hero you can manage the attributes of that hero. When you recuit a new hero you should check if the attribute set up is what you want it to be. Also, remember to assign all newly gained attribute points when the heroes gain levels. As with the attribute of the player character, you can only increase the attributes when out of town. You can freely change the attributes around when in a town or outpost. As already explained above, heroes gain the extra 30 attribute points in two sets just like the players. They gain the first 15 when they reach level 10 and the rest when they reach level 15. Secondary Profession In the Skills and Attributes panel you can also change the secondary profession of your heroes. This changes the attributes and skills available to be used on the hero. Your heroes may use any secondary profession. Skills Each hero comes with an initial selection of skills. These skills are automatically unlocked when you recruit the hero. You may freely change the skills used by your hero in the Skills and Attributes panel. It is important to note that heroes automatically have access to all skills that are unlocked on the player's account, including elite skills. This is a great incentive to achieve UAS on your account to give your heroes maximum flexibility. On top of that players may unlock skills for their heroes by using hero skill points at a hero skill trainer. Unlike normal skill trainers these hero skill trainers charge no gold, only hero skill points, and will teach you and your heroes to use the skill. Some people have speculated that the order in which skills are placed in the hero's skill bar can alter their effectiveness, saying that the hero AI prioritizes the left-most skills in their bar. However, there is currently no concrete evidence that this is the case. Because they cannot be unlocked, most PvE-only skills, such as celestial skills, Disarm Trap, Lightbringer's Gaze or Sunspear Rebirth Signet, cannot be used by Heroes. The only exceptions are the Junundu skills. Armor Heroes' armor cannot be dyed or manually replaced. The base stats of heroes' armor is upgraded automatically as they level. In addition, it can be upgraded with runes and Insignia. All hero body armor comes without insignias and runes. Hero armor cannot be removed, nor can it be destroyed via salvage attempts. As a result of this, Runes and Insignia can be applied and salvaged at will with no risk of accidentally destroying your Hero's armor. Hero headgear has the Item's attribute +1 (Stacking) property. What this means is that the headgear provides +1 to the attribute of whatever rune is applied to the headgear. If the headgear does not have an attribute rune in it, it provides no attribute bonus. For the purposes of the Prophecies campaign, hero armor is always considered 'infused'. If you are not infused yourself (and are in an area where people normally aren't) and you find yourself against the mursaat, consider finding a partner who also has heroes, and top out your party with heroes. From the official heroes guide: :"The top half of the Inventory panel includes an inventory interface (a "paper doll") showing your character or a Hero, along with the ... armor that character or Hero is carrying. :You cannot replace a Hero's armor through the Inventory panel. A Hero's armor level improves as the character gains levels. Certain quests may change the appearance of a Hero's armor. In the retail version of the game, you can use Runes to alter a Hero's armor, but you cannot use Dyes to alter its appearance." In addition to the default appearance, each hero has an additional armor style that can be unlocked. Some heroes have armor that does not share the appearance of the standard PvE armor of the same name, instead having a unique appearance. Players may update the visual appearance (not the stats!) of their heroes' armor by giving reward items from the following Challenge Missions to hero armor NPCs: : #Primeval Armor Remnants are dropped in an explorable area instead of challenge missions. Once a hero's armor has been upgraded to a specific prestige version once, the appropriate hero armor NPC can switch that hero's armor between the default version and that prestige version at no additional cost. The hero armor upgrade also allows the hero to be placed in the Hall of Monuments. See also: Category:Hero armor galleries Weapons From the official heroes guide: :"The bottom half of the Inventory panel shows your inventory items; your character and all your Heroes share that same inventory. The top half of the Inventory panel includes an inventory interface (a "paper doll") showing your character or a Hero, along with the weapon, armor, and shield or focus item that character or Hero is carrying. :A menu at the top of the Inventory panel can change the character or Hero shown on that inventory interface. After you've selected your character or a Hero, you can move a weapon, shield, or focus item from your shared inventory to that character or Hero (or move them back). Heroes share their inventory with their master and can use their master's weapons, including customized weapons. The 20% damage bonus from the customization also applies to the heroes. Unlike their armor, the heroes' weapons do not upgrade automatically, but you have to upgrade them manually. To do that, simply give them weapons that you have obtained from loot, from collectors, from weaponsmiths or any other way. A character from another campaign than Nightfall will be given a set of better initial weapons when they recruit the first few heroes in the nightfall storyline. These weapons will be placed in the character's inventory. You need to manually replace the starter weapons with the enhanced versions. Ranger Pets Any hero with ranger as primary or secondary profession is able to tame any animal as a pet, and the process for taming the animal is the same as for a player's character. Simply equip Charm Animal in the skill bar of your hero ranger and activate it as the ranger's next skill to be used. You will need to get your ranger to target the animal by first selecting the animal yourself and then using the targeting button at the left of the hero skill bar to get your hero to target it too, the hero AI should then move the ranger to the animal and charm it. Once charmed the animal will be a companion to the hero whenever the hero has the Charm Animal skill equipped. Notes: *Heroes will spam Comfort Animal when their pet gets attacked regardless of their attribute in Beast Mastery. *A hero's pet cannot be renamed (unlike players' pets with the /petname command). *While charming an animal... **Set all your heroes to "Avoid Combat" mode or even better have them (except the ranger of course) move well away from the place where the animal is being charmed. **Non-hero henchmen should be moved out of the way to ensure they don't attack the animal during the charming process. *If you want a dire pet, make sure you review the method for evolving a dire pet for your hero prior to attempting to charm an animal for your hero. *It seems that the pet will only attack/defend if the hero owning the pet is not set on the 'Avoid Combat' mode. *Pet Tamers can be given hero pets as well as player pets, so you will be able to change the pets of your heroes. Controlling a hero in battle Hero commands From the official heroes guide: :Nightfall includes commands you can use for controlling and directing your Heroes. Once you leave town with a Hero in your party, you can direct where that Hero travels using your Compass. :Under your Compass, you'll see a set of four flags. With the first flag, you can set a common destination for all of your Heroes and henchmen. To set a destination for them, click once on the first flag, and then click on the mini-map in the center of your Compass. All of your Heroes and henchmen will then walk to that destination. Double-click the same button can remove the destination flag from your compass. When you remove a destination flag for a Hero or henchman, that NPC no longer walks to that location; instead, the NPC returns to your location. :If you want to 'pin' all heroes and henchmen except a specific hero, you can place an 'all' flag to pin everyone, then place a flag for the specific hero you want to release, if you then double-click the specific hero's flag they will not return to the 'all' flag but instead follow you as though no flags were placed, the rest of the AI players will stay at the flag unless also freed this way. :When you look at your Party Members window, you'll see a list of Heroes in your party. (You can show or hide the Party members window by pressing "P.") Each Hero has a number in front of his or her name; each number corresponds to one of three numbered flags below your compass. You can set a destination for a Hero by double-clicking on the flag button with that Hero's number, and then clicking the Compass mini-map. Double-click the same button to remove the destination flag from your compass. :If you like, you can set a destination flag by clicking on the terrain in front of your character instead of using the Compass; when you do, a corresponding destination flag appears on your Compass." Combat modes There are three combat modes available that the players may assign to their heroes. * Fight: The hero will attack any enemy in combat with the party and any called targets. The hero will charge ahead of the party if necessary. * Guard: The hero will attack any targets that the party is attacking, but only if it doesn't require the hero to leave the guarded area, ie the player controlling the hero or the flag. * Avoid Combat: The hero will never attack and tries to avoid enemies. The hero will use non-attacking spells as usual. Hero Control Panel From the official heroes guide: :Outside a town or outpost, you can see more information about a Hero in your party by using a Hero Control panel; you can also use it to change that Hero's combat mode. A button to the left of the Hero's name in your Party panel opens (or closes) a Hero Control panel. Click and drag on a panel to change its location on your screen. :How much you use Hero Control panels is entirely up to you. You do not need to open Hero Control panels every time you play the game; instead, each panel gives you more information about and control over a Hero. Each Hero Control panel contains these elements: :*The upper-left corner of the panel shows the Hero's name and picture. :*The upper-middle of the panel shows the Hero's Health and Energy. :*The upper-right corner has icons for selecting from your three choices of combat modes, as described above. :*The bottom of the panel shows a small Skill Bar for this character. You can see when the Hero's skills are activated and watch to see how long they take to recharge. :*Your Hero's AI determines when skills are used, but you can interrupt that routine by clicking on a skill on the Hero's small skill bar. By clicking on a skill, you prioritize that skill; you'll see a green check mark over that skill on the small skill bar. The Hero will not use any other skills until successfully using that skill. The Hero will attempt to use your target. You may also double-click on that skill to force the hero to execute it immediately. :*Directly under the panel to the left, you can see the Hero's Morale Boost (or Death Penalty), if there is one. Next to that icon, you'll see a list of Enchantments, Conditions and Hexes affecting that character. :*When you call a target (that is, hold down "Ctrl" and double-click on it), all of your Fight Mode Heroes attack it. Guard Mode Heroes attack it if they're in range. Avoid Combat Mode Heroes do not attack it. The same condition applies if you assist with another character's attack (After a character in your party calls out an attack, you can assist with that attack by clicking on the target symbol next to that character's name.)" Omitted from the Official heroes guide: :*Your Hero's AI can be told to disable certain skills. This prevents the AI from using that skill unless you specifically tell it to (as described above). To do this, shift click the skill icon. A red circle with a slash through it will appear over the skill. Shift click again to re-enable the skill. General Behavior *Heroes will usually cancel most "maintained" enchantments (i.e. the ones with -1 energy upkeep cost) after a short time (if not immediately). To stop them from doing so, disable the skill (as explained above), and activate it manually. The only known exceptions are Mending, Divine Boon, Healer's Boon, and Blessed Aura. *Heroes will use multi-use resurrection spells regardless of who else is using such a spell. If you bring Rebirth on your heroes and a teammate dies, all of them will immediately begin to cast Rebirth and will not stop even if that person is alive. Therefore it's best to disable multi-use resurrections for heroes until they are needed. *Heroes will also only use skills such as Death's Charge and Death's Retreat to heal instead of the skills' normal tactical usage. *When Hero Elementalists are given a skill that includes "nearby foes" or "adjacent foes" they will often charge forward and try to use these skills in the front lines. *Unlike human players, Heroes can switch and evaluate targets instantly, making Mesmer interrupt skills such as Power Drain an efficient form of interrupt and energy management for all heroes with a Mesmer secondary profession. *Heroes won't stop to (re)cast enchantments and spells when running. If you want them to maintain or cast enchantments, you will have to stop from time to time (for instance, a Necromancer hero will cast Jagged Bones on dying minions when not moving, but if you keep running, he will let the minions die). *Using a flag to direct a hero or clicking on a skill to make a hero use it will cause them to cancel their current action to follow orders. This includes canceling a skill they were using even if it's the same skill you selected. *Heroes with healing skills will heal all allies, with each type of ally seemingly having a different prioritization, in the order of party members first, then allies on the party list (including pets), and lastly allies not on the list (including minions). *When a hero is directed with a flag, they will stay near that flag, and attack monsters (or not) in accordance with their general orders. They will remain posted there, even if the flag is no longer on your sphere of influence. If you clear the orders while they are not within your sphere of influence, they will follow your footprints - until they reach your Aggro bubble, at which point they will follow you again. *This following of footprints has been noted to result in some strange occurrences, when players use Necrotic Traversal to cross impassable terrain, such as in the Frost Gate or Dunes of Despair missions. When heroes flagged to remain on the other side of a gap are unflagged after the controlling player has traveled far enough away, they will somehow cross the impassable gap and run to the player. *If you direct your hero with a flag into a portal, they will automatically be teleported to you/your corpse. *If your hero has a pet, and that pet leaves your sphere of influence for any reason (e.g. because its master is standing at a flag), it will cease to move until it is again within your sphere of influence. It will not follow its master unless it is within your sphere of influence. *Ranged heroes with touch or PBAoE skills will occasionally charge forward to use them, and will not retreat unless they are in "avoid combat" mode, possibly putting themselves in great danger. *Heroes, when controlled remotely by flags, will not activate resurrection shrines or rezone the entire party when they enter an exit. Instead, they will teleport back to the player. *Like henchmen, they take their share of gold and loot when defeating enemies. External links *Guild Wars Insider, issue #1, information on Heroes *Meet the Heroes, on the official North American Guild Wars website. *How Heroes Work, on the official North American Guild Wars website. *Guild Wars Nightfall Impressions at GameSpot category:glossary category:NPCs by type category:research needed